Lance
Description Lance depends on both his courage and his wits to protect his allies. With his unique polearm-and-shield combat style, he breaks enemy lines and creates opportunities for his friends. Lance can build crystal or utility items in his role as a protector, or he can build weapon items to deal more damage during battle. Abilities Partisan's Technique (Perk) Lance's basic attacks damage every target along their path. However, his attacks are slow to land and attack speed is less effective on him. Instead of energy, Lance uses stamina to activate his abilities. Purchasing items with energy and energy regeneration increases his stamina and stamina regeneration. Max Stamina: 100 + 30% Max Energy Stamina Regen: 15 + 50% Energy Regen ---- Impale (A) Lance lunges forward and strikes through his opponents, dealing weapon damage and rooting them in place (max 1.6 seconds). *If this attack hits at least one enemy, Lance will immediately recover from the ability. *'Overdrive:' If this attack hits an enemy, it also resets the cooldown of Combat Roll. *Deals 50% less damage to minions Stats * Cooldown: 11s / 10s / 9s / 8s / 6s * Energy cost: 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 * Stamina cost: 30 / 30 / 30 / 30 / 30 * Damage: 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 (+80% CP) (+140% WP) * Damage to minions: 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 (+60% CP) (+60% WP) * Root duration: 1s / 1s / 1s / 1s / 1.2s (+0.3% CP) ---- Gythian Wall Lance sweeps opponents away with his polearm, dealing weapon damage and also stunning enemies if they collide with walls or structure (max 1.4 seconds). Afterward, he holds his shield steadfast, greatly reducing incoming damage from the target direction by up to 90%. *Both the passive and the active damage reduction are reduced to 50% effectiveness against turrets. *'Overdrive:' While active, Lance ignores all debuffs from all directions. *'Passive:' Lance strafes around the enemy he has most recently attacked. While strafing, he reduces damage from the target's direction by up to 50%. Stats * Cooldown: 9s / 8.5s / 8s / 7.5s / 7s * Energy cost: 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 * Stamina cost: 40 / 40 / 40 / 40 / 40 * Damage: 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+80% CP) (+120% WP) * Stun duration: 0.6s / 0.7s / 0.8s / 0.9s / 1s (+0.2% CP) * Passive damage reduction: 8% / 10% / 12% / 14% / 18% (+20% CP) * Active damage reduction: 40% / 44% / 48% / 52% / 56% (+20% CP) ---- Combat Roll Lance rolls in the target direction. His next basic attack within 2 seconds will strike quickly and deal bonus crystal damage. Stats * Cooldown: 6s / 4.5s / 3s * Energy Cost: 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 * Stamina cost: 25 / 20 / 15 * Bonus damage: 100 / 175 / 250 (+80% CP) (+30% WP) ---- Tips #Connecting with Impale requires anticipating enemy movement and aiming for where they will soon be. #Angle your Gythian Wall to smash enemies into walls, stunning them. #Use Combat Roll to create better angles from which to Impale enemies. #Using Combat Roll or Impale in the right spot, you will be able to pass through walls.